A Bloody Kunai and Two Beating Hearts
by mikaelaa
Summary: Sakura is a troubled ANBU member. Sasuke is working with the Akatsuki. Fate brings them back together in this gruesome tragedy. Rated M for explicit gore and sexual activity in later chapters.
1. Introduction

**Hi! Okay… I'm NoOnesGal1848 if you just randomly clicked on this story without even bothering to read the name of the author or the summary, OR you already know who I am (Which would make me happy!).**

**I was bored and had some inspiration from my best friend and her love for character death in Naruto FanFics, and decided to put it on paper! (Or the computer…)**

**So, please give it a chance! I'm not too experienced at this.**

**Summary: **Sakura is one of the most skilled ANBU agents in all of Konohagakure. Sasuke has joined with the Akatsuki.

**Ch 1**

"_You always act like you hate me. Sasuke-kun…"_

Hate.

"_If you leave, for me, to me… it's the same as being alone!"_

Loneliness

These were the things that ruled Uchiha Sasuke's world. That haunted his mind every time he thought of team seven. Of Naruto. Of Kakashi. … _Of Sakura._

"_I… I love you more than anything!"_

A sharp pang of remorse invaded his cold heart for a split second, but was soon washed away by feelings of anger, hate, and lust. Lust for blood. For the blood of his own village. For the blood of those he once called friends. His life was bent on revenge… and that's the way it would end too. He knew this from the instant he chose to leave Konoha. He knew from the moment Itachi died by his hand. He knew his path would lead to death, pain… and hell. He would go through with it all a million times because it's all he had left.

Pain had become nothing to him. As was death. He witnessed death everyday. He caused many deaths too. Brutal deaths.

He loved to hear the screams that emerged from the mouth of his victim. He loved the feeling of his katana rip through human flesh. He loved them begging and pleading, hanging on to life. But most of all… he loved the blood. Sasuke would always return from a battle drenched in the crimson liquid. It stained his skin and clothes. His hands smelt of it too, no matter how many times he tried to scrub it away.

It was true after all… Sasuke had become a monster.

Sakura Haruno was definitely a unique individual. She, being the medic of the most famous team of ANBU in the organization, was not like the others. After years of service, their expressions became straight and emotionless, their eyes dull. Even Naruto was affected, and was far more somber than he ever used to be.

But for Sakura… this was not true. She had indeed witnessed many deaths and caused many too, but she continued to grin and beneath her pink bangs, vibrant green eyes were visible. Eyes that exploded with life and emotion. Deep and mysterious, but also fairly easy to read. Her eyes always displayed her emotions, even when her expression did not.

Although, the one emotion she failed to express was sadness. Sakura Haruno could not cry.

_The rain was beating down on her, as she ran through the wet streets. A long shift at the hospital had caused her to be late for dinner that night, at 6:00._

_She skidded to a stop as she reached the front of her family's apartment and walked casually through the door, leaving a trail of water behind her. She was waiting for her mother to come around the corner and give her a hug then tell her to take off her shoes, but she didn't. The house was silent._

"_Okaasan? Otoosan? I'm home! Hello?" Sakura called, starting to get worried._

_Still, no one answered. All of a sudden she heard a soft mumble come form the kitchen._

_Sakura sprinted around the corner to find her father lying in a puddle of his own blood, mumbling something inaudible. He was staring at a dark figure at the other side of the room._

_She looked in that direction and realized that the figure was holding her unconscious mother by the throat, a kunai stabbed into her stomach and shoulder. Her usually soft expression was filled with pain and sorrow._

_Her eyes widened at the sight, warm tears forming._

"_Please… go…" the young girl's father whispered to her. "Don't… watch this… Sakura." He spat out a mouthful of blood, just adding to the puddle._

_The stranger snickered and with one quick swing of his katana, severed the man's head from his body._

_She let out a scream as she stared down at his dismembered form. Tears flooded from her eyes, like the blood gushed from his wound. The girl fell to her knees._

_Sakura was shaking, madly. She was unable to move. Her breath quickened and she erupted into tears. Screaming and crying, "Please! …Don't take them away! Don't take Okaasan! …Someone help! Please! Please! Stop this! …No! Stop- stop- stop- stop!" She shouted shaking her head wildly, tears flying everywhere. She gripped her head, still shaking. "No… this can't be real… Otoosan… Okaasan…no…!"_

_The figure merely laughed at her actions and brought the blood stained katana up to her mother's throat._

"_No!" Sakura looked up, her face soaking wet with tears._

_The man pressed the sword to her delicate flesh, her blood mixing with her father's. With one quick movement he slit her throat and dropped her immobile body on the ground._

"_O-… Okaa…san…" Sakura stuttered. "O-… Otoo… san. …Why? …Why?" She shouted at the man, crying violently._

Sakura walked down the long hallways of the Hokage's tower, her light footsteps echoing through the empty halls. Her ANBU mask was held in her right hand. She slowly lifted her arm guard with her empty hand revealing a cross shaped scar.

_She screamed as the man used his sword to slowly engrave a deep cross on her right wrist. "You, child, have been marked." He said dangerously, sheathing his katana, and leaving her lying, unconscious against the wall, her wrist dripping with blood._

"Sakura! I told you to keep your face covered! Put your mask back on, now!" The Fifth shouted from her perch at the large desk.

"But, Hokage-sama, is there really any point? I am the only person in Konoha with pink hair anyways."

"That doesn't matter! ANBU are expected to hide their identity." She replied, looking down to her work.

Sakura sighed and placed the mask over her face. "There." She mumbled.

"Good. Now, do want this mission or not?" Tsunade held out a form to Sakura, still staring down at her paper work.

Sakura took the form and read it, quickly.

_Mission Rank: A_

_Number of Ninja requested: 1-2_

_Target: Missing Nin, Anshiro Kusachi_

_Client: Harada Kenji_

_Objective: Proceed to the Land of Bear's village, Hoshigakure, where target is located hiding in a fortress three miles north of the village. Assassinate the target and kill any subordinates, necessary. Avoid injuring civilians and try to keep a low profile._

_Cautions: Location is surrounded by a canyon, that tests to contain poisonous gasses. Target contains close to unrivaled chakra levels and a vast number of subordinates that are surrounding the area._

She stared down, taking in the information.

"Stay vigilant, Sakura. This guys' chakra control is quite evenly matched with your own."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied, looking up and smiling under her cat mask, as she placed the form on Tsunade's desk and turned towards the door.

**So? How was it? I'm planning to do about eight to twelve chapters, depending on my inspiration. This one was more like an introduction. I felt like a new story because I'm having a bit of writer's block for my other one. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Repeat: REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! … Thank you. XD**


	2. Found You

**Hi!**

**Wow. After 4 long years of neglecting my fanfic account, I finally figured out my password and email again!**

**I read through some of my old stories and decided that this one had the most potential in terms of being able to continue it (probably because i didn't write much!).**

**I think I will work on finishing this story either here or on my new account.**

**I guess just in case, my new account is called:**

**mikaelalove**

**So, I'm going to try my best to stick with this story!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed (even if it was 4 years ago)!**

* * *

_"Sakura... Sakura... where are you?" The voice drawled._

_Footsteps. They were drawing closer._

_She shuddered, trying to hide her chakra like she had been taught. _

_Her hands were dripping with blood._

_The footsteps ceased. _

_"I found you."_

* * *

Sakura jolted herself awake. Breathing heavily, she attempted to reacquaint herself with reality.

That nightmare again. She had been having the same nightmare quite frequently the last few days and it always ended the same.

_"I found you."_

She cursed her unconscious for not allowing her imagination to warp memories and reality. Instead, it seemed as if she was reliving the traumatic event of her past every night she drifted into slumber.

And when she wasn't having nightmares about her tragic life story, she was having nightmares about _him_.

He was almost a stranger to her now. What she knew of him was the past. Before Orochimaru, before Itachi, before Akatsuki.

Now it all seemed different. She was different. But he was different too.

Not long after she joined the ANBU, Sakura was given a mission along with Naruto and Neji, to track down a member of the Akatsuki and report back any intel gained. When they finally caught up to their target, a member by the name of Tobi, they also caught up to Sasuke.

Three years since she had seen him. And in their last encounter, he had tried to kill her.

He was taller now. His face was more mature. His chest was sculpted. His eyes were darker. He was strong. And sadistic.

* * *

The setting sun created deep shadows in the forest through which she traveled. Alone again.

Although ANBU were usually expected to complete missions in small groups of 3-4, Sakura often enjoyed solitude. To her, there was nothing more rewarding than completing a mission by herself. She loved traveling across the nations. She loved protecting her village. She loved being ANBU.

And she was faithful too. Oh so faithful. She followed orders precisely, doing exactly as she was told. She was Tsunade's favorite.

As she continued her journey, foliage grew sparse until she was in a vast, desert-like plain. '_Getting close.' _She told herself.

Sakura found the target's stronghold with ease. Hiding her chakra, she moved in the shadows toward the two story stone fortress. She noticed two large subordinates standing guard at the doorway, the only apparent entrance. Moving quietly and quickly, she approached them, gathering chakra in her hands.

"Hey. What was that?"

"What?"

"I thought I just-" Sakura was behind him. Using the chakra she had concentrated in her hand, she jabbed his neck, releasing it all at once. The man lost control of his limbs and fell over, temporarily paralyzed. The other man was stunned. He reached for his sword but before he could react, Sakura dropped a smoke bomb and ran past. The second subordinate was unconscious within seconds.

She entered the hideout only to find it was an intricate maze. Each hallway led to another two hallways which were identical to the first.

Stopping in the shadows, she focused, trying to detect any nearby chakras. Her target possessed a dark chakra, she recalled Tsunade saying. She opened her eyes. Thirty meters to her left was an approaching subordinate. Twenty meters beyond that, she believed, was the target.

Stealthily, Sakura turned the corner, keeping to the shadows. She could hear footsteps down the dimly lit corridor. Another large subordinate was pacing back and forth at the end of the hall. She was behind him in a instant. He gasped as she covered his mouth with a cloth soaked in one of her self-concocted poisons. His body went limp after a few seconds and she placed him gently on the floor. Her target was within range now. She could sense a very strong chakra emitting from the room at the end of the corridor. The door was cracked open allowing a flickering light to pour through.

She approached the door silently, her chakra concealed. Crouching outside, she peaked through the crack, trying to get a glimpse of her target.

"Sakura."

She was dumbstruck.

There he stood in the doorway.

A smirk.

"I can sense you from a mile away. It must be your scent." He tilted his head coyly.

"S-Sasuke-kun..?"

* * *

**Soo I tried! I hope it was kind of cohesive and stuff because I honestly don't remember where I was planning to take this 4 years ago lol**

**I know it wasn't exactly super long or anything.. hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

**Thanks for reading! :) **

**~mikaela**


End file.
